ELITE
by RunningInTheHalls
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto attend Konaha Magnet to perfect their destined profession, an art the Uchihas and Uzumaki clans were known universally for. The they attend a school only for the elite, a school that trains them in the arts of life and death. SasuNaru


_RunningInTheHalls here:_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this new story of mine. This is my first Naruto fic so please be kind. Also let me know of any misspelt names/places I bet there in here. As a warning this is SasuNaru -ish I haven't made the final decision but I'm sure that I'll stick to it._

_Please leave review and let me know if you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plot of Naruto, so please don't sue this poor college student.**_

ELITE: Chapter 1

This is not a 'normal' school, and its not because it's the top in the country. Even as my best friend sleeps soundly atop his desk, and I attempt to pay attention to another dull English lecture on Shakespeare, this school could never be called normal. The reason you ask? This school is for the Elite. Konaha Magnet was developed to train all types of specializations, all taught by the best in the field. What specializations I can't say just yet, because than that would ruin the suspense.

Everyone says that if you try hard enough you can make it in to this school. If you make it past all the entrance exams, you then have to survive four grueling years of professors trying to make you as perfect as possible. They get damn close to it too. The real success stories of any field come right out of Konaha, the students here are destined to one day be the best.

I don't care what type of fairy tale crap is fed to you, if your not Konaha material, don't think just having heart will get you any closer than the gates. I've seen it time and time again, when a persons dreams of being one of the elite is smashed to pieces in an instant. But then there are those who don't even have to try. My friend and I happen to be apart of that group, the reason is because of our names. What's so special about our names you ask? Our Family names, Uzumaki and Uchiha, are the two top families in our specialty. There isn't anyone who hasn't heard of these two famous rival clans. I say rival, but not in the sense that we feud with huge losses to each side, but a friendly feud. Seems our two families have always been close allies, long before anyone can remember.

There are very few Uchiha's and Uzumkai's left now. Let's just say our chosen profession seems to do that, in fact my friend who is still sleeping, is the last Uzumaki. His parents died sometime ago, he lives with my family and I now. In a way Naruto is more like a brother than a best friend, even though I already have an older brother. When we were younger we always used to fight, about anything and everything. We have such opposite personalities that even now it's hard for people to believe how close we are. But I think we have always been friends, since the moment I first saw his bright blue eyes and wild blonde hair. At that time he challenged me to a race, which I won, and ever since we have always been rivals, pushing to better the other.

We may have been able to walk into this school because of our names, but that has nothing to do with our abilities. Our abilities have always been elite, you don't train till death with each other everyday to come to a school and not be the best. When it comes to schoolwork, that's were it gets complicated. I have always been the top student with out really trying, its one of those natural things. Naruto on the other hand is a different story, everyone always get the impression that he's stupid, because of the way he acts. He's childish, easy to please, and says anything that's on his mind, and above all he has a carefree way of going through life. Stupid he is not, he's just Naruto. He sleeps in class, doesn't do homework, and doesn't even bother trying to open any of his books.

All of that and Naruto could easily be the top student. Meaning I would have to actually try in school, that is a scary thought. I've seen Naruto walk into to class completely unaware there's an exam, take it and ace it. Its annoying how smart he is, but the best part is watching everyone try to figure out how he did it and then chalking it up to luck. If they only knew...That would be the day I might actually laugh hysterically in public, not that it will ever happen. The professors know how intelligent Naruto is, but they still try to trip him up when they can. Let just say the fail horribly each time, but its good practice for Naruto, it keeps him on his toes.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asks me in voice filled with sleep. He must have woken up because I stared at him to long, he has always been sensitive to my presence. I'd say its odd, but I'm even that way around him. Naruto continues to watch me and I give him a smirk, which is as close to a smile as I can manage in public. His expression softens, and I think I see a small blush. He always did say my stare made him nervous, but he is so much more entertaining to watch than listening to any lecture.

"Uzumaki can you read the next passage?" The professor's question distracts us and Naruto quickly stands his book in hand. There was a slightest of panicked looks that crossed his eyes as he realized he didn't know where we were. His eyes dart over to me a fraction of a second, and using a newly invented technique of ours I slip him the page and section, without anyone realizing there was an exchange. Naruto thought it up one day when he noticed how closely we were linked, I looked at him and it was like I could hear what he was saying, but he hadn't even spoken. Quite handy I have to admit its impressive, its falls along the level of a telepathic technique, or something like that.

"No helping Uchiha." The professor chides at me, I give him a dull glance and return to watch Naruto as he flips to the proper page and begins reading. I hear a quite snort from the front as I tally another win for Naruto. What is it now 67 to 0? The professors have to work much harder than that if they're ever going to beat Naruto. Naruto finishes with a sigh and plops into his desk, the professor calls on another unfortunate victim but the bell rings, and the kid bolts for the door. I gather my books and place them in my bag; I glance to my right to find none other than Naruto leaning on my desk with a huge grin on his face. I smirk as a challenge, its the lunch time routine, he wants to leave so he can eat, and I try my hardest to stall him. He can be a very impatient person, including today. Naruto glares at me, before he yanks me roughly out of my desk and out of the classroom.

"Try not to run anyone down today will you?" I tell him, Naruto turns around and sticks his tongue out at me, before continuing his mad dash down the hall, weaving around the hordes of people. The crowd ignores us as we race each other up the stairs. We burst through the door and on to the roof, the fall air sends a chill across my skin, and I stretch enjoying the fresh air.

"Looks like I win again." I gloat. I took a breath but lost it when Naruto decided to show his displeasure of losing by jumping on me.

"Who's the loser now! Ne Sasuke?" He warps his arms around my neck, and his legs around mine, and I try not to loose my balance with his extra weight.

"Careful or we'll fa-" I trip over our tangled legs, and with a surprise yell from Naruto we hit the ground with a thud.

"Wow that was close, that really could have hurt." Naruto says as he sits up legs crossed. I turn to him slowly, and I give him a famous Uchiha glare, that he is immune too, but I do it anyways.

"I'm so glad your alright, but will you get off of me?!" I yell as best I can from my place face down underneath him. He laughs and pretends to think about it, before shaking his head.

"Nope, cuz Sasuke's comfy." I would laugh because the situation is funny, with Naruto perched on me smiling innocently, but I have pride as an Uchiha. I was about to flip Naruto off me and on to the hard concrete but that's when his friends decided to join us.

"Yo Naruto whats…why are you sitting on Sasuke?" Shimkimaru asks as he spots my predicament. Choji, Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba, follow behind him and they all look ready to laugh, but it dies as I glare at them. I'm sure if I was anyone else I would die of embarrassment, but because of Naruto, this is only one of many embarrassing moments.

"Apparently I'm comfy, is how Naruto put it." I say casually, Naruto hums happily as I once again try to unseat him from my back. Successfully he topples over and lays there glaring at me as I stand and brush myself off.

"You're a jerk Sasuke." He says as an after thought.

"And you're an idiot." I quip back, he grumbles something and turns his attention back to his friends. They talk loudly about things I'm not quite interested in. I call them Naruto's friends but I have to admit they are my friends too, but only when I feel like it. Today is not one of those days. There are times when I prefer to be alone, and there are times when I prefer only the company of Naruto. It should sound poetic like 'only he can comfort my lonely heart' or something corny like that. Naruto knows I prefer quiet areas but he insists that I be more social, and so for his sake I try.

I sit down against the fence that encloses the rooftop, and I'm about to pull out my lunch when Naruto crouches in front of me. He reminds me of cat the way he watches me with is expressive blues eyes, but at the same time he reminds me of a dog begging for food. As if I needed more prompting Naruto announces loudly, "Sasuke! I'm starving feed me!"

"Che. Do I look like your maid?" I say slightly irritated, but what annoys me more is he nods. I don't say anything else as I reach into my bag and grab hold of a thermos. I'm suddenly reminded that I went out of my way to get him his favorite lunch today, because I knew how he'd react. "Here you go now let me eat my lunch in peace." I toss the thermos at him and he looks at it curiously.

"T-this is-!" Naruto seems almost ready to cry with happiness as he once again pounces on me. This time I'm ready for him as he lands in my lap, his arms locked tightly around my neck. I put my hand on the top of his head gently and he finally releases his hold, the whole time I try to fight the smile working its way on my face. "Thank you Sasuke you're the best!" Naruto gives me a light kiss before he joins the rest of the guys and quickly begins to scarf down his ramen.

I'm dazed for a second before I finally start on my own lunch. I'm sure your thinking two guys just kissed? That's weird! Gross! But to everyone else who knows Naruto and I, its completely normal. It's a habit Naruto started when he was younger and first started living with us. He said he wanted to show a way when he was really happy for something I did for him, and that's how it started. The first few times he did it I was completely embarrassed, I remember my mother used to make fun of how red I would turn. Naruto has always been the type of person to do or say anything he feels like. Over time though, it made me happy, that I could still make him happy. Sounds sappy but he's the only person that matters to me in this world.

Naruto lay down on his back his ramen gone and his stomach satisfied. I picked up a book and was weighing the options on reading it or pretending to read so I could stare off in to space. I call it me time. I didn't get the chance to decide as Neji waved me over. Feeling in a more sociable I decided to join him and see what he wanted. "Naruto was saying that you get to start actual training today." Neji states more than questions, I nodded seeing as there really wasn't a reason I needed to respond verbally. If I remember correctly Neji is technically our senior, as he is a year ahead of us in training. "I look forward to seeing what you have, and hopefully I'll get a chance to spar with you." I smirk in response not because I'm mocking him but because it just sounded so… Neji.

"I too would like a chance to spar with you!" Lee calls from the side his hand raised in the air. I ignored him and looked at Naruto who looked irked that Neji nor Lee looked interested in sparring with him.

"Whatever. I don't mind sparring whoever as longs as it's a challenge, but I do have someone I want to spar with." I said. Neji seems sore that I just brushed his challenge off as unimportant but I could care less.

"Then who do you want to fight? It can't be me, Kiba or Shino if that's the case." Shikamaru muses. I always did like this kid he had a brain on him and he used it. He was lazier than Naruto but just as effective of he'd get off his ass every now and then.

"Why do you say that? Maybe Sasuke recognizes my skill and he wants to take me on!" Kiba boast loudly. Kiba was so full of himself sometimes that I wouldn't mind given him a good beat down just to show him. But once again I restrain myself for the sake of Naruto.

"Its not you Kiba. If you're curious why don't you ask him yourself he is still here after all." Shino says bluntly. Shino was another one of Naruto's friends I liked, quiet, but straight to the point. Admittedly he could be creepy at times; I mean I don't think I have ever seen his face. He hides behind dark glasses and that hood like thing, he also has a strange fascination with insects.

"So who do you want to fight?" Neji asks me after sometime. I shifted my gaze to fix on Naruto who looked only slightly interested. Our eyes met and I smirked, he returned it with one of his crooked grins.

"Bring it on Sasuke, your going down!" Naruto sat up his arms crossed as we engaged in a staring contest. There was a loud exasperated sigh that came from Kiba's direction, nobody minded him.

"Why Naruto?! You live with him, you guys can spar anytime!" Kiba scratches at his head, the first thught that came to mind is I bet he has fleas with all those dogs he lives with.

"That's where you're wrong. We may have grown up together and trained together but we have never been allowed to fight each other. That's the number one rule, being competitive is fine, beating each other to a bloody pulp is not." Naruto says shaking his index finger back and forth.

"Why are you not allowed to spar? That's how you gain experience through close range combat!" Lee took a few practice punches at the air to emphasize his point, and I remembered why I found Lee annoying. Naruto looks amused at my expression but didn't look as if he was going to help me explain. I roll my eyes ever so slightly.

"We don't spar against each other because it's the agreement between our two families. It keeps the peace so to speak, after all were rivals, with an agreement that makes us allies. Although when it comes to sparring here at school the rule doesn't apply. It falls under monitored training." I explain a voice that even to me sounds monotone. Kiba and Lee nodded their heads as though they understand, but I don't think they have a clue what I'm talking about.

"I see…What I don't understand it that Naruto lives with you, and your more like brothers anyways, so why does the rule apply to you. Why can't Naruto be considered an Uchiha your family basically adopted him. " Shikamaru says in his whimsical voice. I sort through the dozens of reasons why he was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to say any of them. Naruto was like my brother and I'd be all to happy if he could be called an Uchiha but that's not the way it worked. I knew that, but above all Naruto knew that.

"It doesn't work like that." Naruto answers, I hear the strain in his voice but I don't even look up to meet his eyes. I can tell he was watching me but I pretend to find the ground more interesting. The others fell the tension that grows between us, I can tell by their stiff movements. "Our families have been allies for quite a long time, but in the end he is still and Uchiha, and I'm still and Uzumaki. Are abilities differ; our families have techniques unique only to them. We are rivals, and we are friends, but we are rivals first. Even though Sasuke is my family, no one will recognize that. Our names define us, as does our profession." Naruto stands quietly walks to the roof door and leaves. I listen after his slow steps until I can no longer hear them.

I quickly gather my bag and toss it over my shoulder. I stand and as I am about to chase after Naruto I fell a tug on my bag. Shikamaru looks up at me with this apologetic look. "Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't know-" I cut him off with a wilting glare. He looks down and I feel a tug of guilt. I try to ignore it as I walk quickly to the door, the instinct to run rises in my chest and suddenly all I want is to find Naruto.

As I reach the door and grab the handle I hesitate for just a moment. " I don't blame you. It's not your fault." I say this with out turning around but I think he understands. I pull the door open and as quickly as my feet could carry me I ran down the stairs. I don't mean to be mad at anyone but I can never express my feeling the way I want to. I don't blame Shikamaru, he could not have known it was a taboo subject for Naruto. More than anything I'm mad at myself because I don't no anyway to comfort Naruto, I feel as though it my fault. I wish i could just face him just once and tell him it doesn't matter that our names are different. It doesn't matter what others think, all he need to know it that I care. I care for him more than this entire world, I'd give my life for him. Hell I'd give my life if he only smiled for me, paid attention only to me, belonged only to me. I fly down the empty hallways at full speed, and soon I see Naruto's profile, his shoulders sagging and he moves almost in slow motion.

As I reach him I drag him into an empty classroom and he yelps in surprise at the sudden attack. With the door shut and the lights off I wrap my arms securely around him. He returns the embrace after his initial shock and for a long moment we say nothing. All I hear is the distant sounds of voices, and the sounds of Naruto and my breathing like a whisper in the quiet room. We lean against the door and as I try to pull away from Naruto, he clings tighter to me.

"Just a little longer." Naruto says in barley a whisper. I warp one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, my hand running through his hair.

"A little longer." I agree, I'm happy to hold him for as long as he wants, even if its forever.

_How was it? Not bad I hope. Please leave reviews._

_RunningInTheHalls_


End file.
